dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona Marshall
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Sal Iannotti (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-present |status = Active |agent = Arlene Thornton & Associates |website = Mona Marshall }}Mona M. Iannotti (born August 31, 1947), better known by her maiden name Mona Marshall is an American voice actress known for her work in a number of cartoons, anime films and video games. Career Marshall has a theatre background and trained for the stage. When she was teaching fifth grade, the mother of one of her students suggested she enroll in a voice-over class taught by Daws Butler, voice of Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw. She is often cast in the roles of young male characters. Her roles have included parts in not only in American animated TV series and several animated feature films, but also in Japanese anime. Her most notable roles in American cartoons are Sheila Broflovski (1999-present, after original voice actress Mary Kay Bergman committed suicide), Wendy Testaburger and Linda Stotch on the popular television show South Park as well as the title character in Doraemon and Kite, the main protagonist of the 2002 video game series .hack for PlayStation 2. Marshall voiced the talking bear Koby the Study Buddy and she also provided the English voice for the title character in El Chavo. Outside of voice acting, Marshall has coached others on the craft, and has worked on a singing career with solo songs she would perform on stage. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Ludmyla *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) - Bente Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - El Chavo, Miss Pinster, Gullible Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (1957) - John, The Snow Queen, Granny, Old Fairy, Louise, The Princess, Shee, Old Robber, Laplander Woman, Finnish Woman, Additional Voices (Jim Terry Dub) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' (1993) - Nanny, The Mad Holy Old Witch (Allied Filmmakers Version) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Tranzor Z'' (1972-1974) - Jessica Davis, Toad, Mrs. Davis, Chris (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Bolumco Columbo (ep. 72) *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Mickey Dugan (Jinpei) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Taki (eps. 11-13), Yu (eps. 34-35) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Ascot, Mira, Umi's Mother (ep. 21) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Kyoko, Sister *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Kazue Hayami *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sōjiro Seta, Yutaro Tsukayama, Young Sanosuke (ep. 5), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Suzume, Shinta (Young Kenshin), Cat (ep. 3), Soushi Okita (ep. 28), Hotel Owner (ep. 33), Little Boy (ep. 63), Child (ep. 68), Ochika (ep. 89), Wife (ep. 95) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Matsukaze, Maki's Mother (ep. 12), Fat Lady (ep. 22), Chisato's Mother (ep. 23), Hisae's Mother (ep. 25) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Wen (ep. 6) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Getalong *''Trigun'' (1998) - Kaite (eps. 7-8) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Sybil Rowan (ep. 10) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Izzy Izumi, Boy (ep. 30), Mother (ep. 30) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Tsukikage Ran *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Izzy Izumi, Izzy's Daughter (ep. 50) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dr. Naomi Abram *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Tomoko Yamaguchi, Chana, Manabu, Sendo's Grandmother, Volg's Mother (ep. 47), Miyuki (ep. 63) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Motoko Aoyama, Naru's Mother, Manager (ep. 5) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Meia's Fama (ep. 6) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Tadashi (ep. 36) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Gummymon, Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon, Juggernaut Computer (ep. 30) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Plue *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Boy (ep. 1), Akira Terada (ep. 4), Military Woman A (ep. 5), Ming *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Meia's Fama (ep. 8) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Kite (ep. 28) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Lucemon, Toucanmon, EbiBurgermon (ep. 18) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Pogo, Young Jin *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Kuroha (ep. 11) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Madame Shijimi, Inari, Ryugan, Additional Voices *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Suiren, Ryo-Ohki, Noike Kamiki Jurai (ep. 17), Ryoko (ep. 17), Wau Boy (eps. 23-24), Funaho Masaki Jurai (ep. 25) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Aisuke, Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Lucciola *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Toboe *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Hirofume, Lilly, Yuuta Akiyama (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Bull Borgnine, Sari (ep. 42) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Young Ichigo, Shun'o (ep. 85), Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Koko (ep. 11), Nurse (ep. 17), Tommy (ep. 17), Baseball Kid (ep. 19) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Doraemon *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Ayumu Yamato, Jun (eps. 3, 19), Kid (ep. 7), Old Lady (ep. 7), Prince Ryota (ep. 8), Nostradamus Saiyaka (ep. 15) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Young Thomas, Female King Drasil, Frigimon, Announcer (ep. 17), Nurse (ep. 42) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Inari, Biwako Sarutobi, Mirror Woman (ep. 186), Girl (ep. 188), Academy Student (ep. 246), Boy (ep. 248) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Makiko Tanaka, Shizuka Kinjō, Orchestra Member, Young Shinichi Chiaki (ep. 1), Woman A (ep. 3), Yuki Inoue (ep. 5), Stresemann Girl (ep. 6), Gorota (ep. 7), Chiyo Sakata (ep. 14), Yōko Noda (ep. 22) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Vampire Aristocrat (ep. 2), Young Kaname Kuran (ep. 3) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Riki Ryugasaki Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Shaoran Li OVAs & Specials *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Love Like a Mother!?'' (1980) - Artemis *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Jimmy, Female Newscaster 1 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Grandma Ayanokoji (ep. 1), Doll Demon (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Otaru Namiya Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Bully, Diner Lady *''Shadow World'' (1976) - Mark, Queen Apollon *''Little Women'' (1980) - Josephine "Jo" March *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1984) - Pinocchio, Greedy Glutton 1, Mrs. King *''Warriors of the Wind'' (1984) - Woman *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Test Computer, Tada's Mother *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Grandmother Okajima *''Thumbelina: A Magical Story'' (1993) - Noble, Angela, The Frog Witch, Mrs. Garrison, Cassandra, Aunt Ruth, Pixie, Bridesmaid #1, Bridesmaid #3 *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Operator Voice 2 *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Shaoran Li *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Izzy Izumi, Terriermon *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''The Cat Returns'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Temujin's Childhood Friend *''Ponyo'' (2008) - Young Mother Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Mona Marshall at the Internet Movie Database *Mona Marshall at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA